Talk:USS Kongo (NCC-101710)
Maked for copy editing, but no reason for this. Makes changing it to suit rather difficult I would think. Tesral 02:38, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :If all this information is going to be posted it should be broken down into different articles. This page should look more like USS Wellington which is a Disambiguation article pointing you to the more detailed articles like USS Wellington (NCC-28473). If you don't know how to do that. It's okay, just let us know and we'll help you. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 03:31, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Well, the style articles are not clear. I did read them and did look at a couple of examples. Not to mention a great many of your guildlines are either stubs or non-existant. Yes, a little help into the foramt you desire would be welcome. Lastly I'm not too comfortable with placing entire sections of my work onto a copyleft site. While I apreciate the idea of copyleft and have copylefted some of my own work, I don't do this universially. Tesral 03:40, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not saying you need to put the ENTIRE history down for an article - they just need to be clear and presentable enough to the average viewer. If you don't want your articles edited then don't submit them. (please don't take that last comment as being rude - just pointing out that this is an "open" wikia where anyone can edit anyone else's work) I know not all the guidelines are completed - as most wikias this is a "living" enity and will grow in time. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 04:42, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Might I suggest you offer page templets in the format you would like to see; "ship" "station" "character" and so forth. Place them in the menus in the edit page where they will open a new window. Likewise chasing down the sidebar and internal templets are a pain. They are not accessable from the edit page and all of them open in the same window. As a result to truly create a page I find I need two to three windows open just to the wiki site. Mind you that if I am wrong and they are there, I didn't see it. I'm reasonablly observent. Perhaps they need to be more obvious. Last,. I know what the site is. I won't be placing anything here I don't want edited. As a result the real meat will all be external links, sorry. Tesral 05:26, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :If you've got a problem with opening multiple windows, get Firefox. -- 05:29, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::From the main page, under navigation, Templates -- Sneg Admin•Talk 05:37, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I use Firefox, with multiple windows. The windows are not the problem, it is digging for the necessary format and bits. Tesral 05:37, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Use the tab function. That's what Firefox is for. -- 05:49, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Just a suggestion -- If you aren't sure about the templates, why not go to an article you want your article you are creating to be like and hit the "edit" part to see how it is constructed? Even click in the edit window, push CTRL-A (for Windows) to select all, then CTRL-C to copy, then close that window down (so you don't save any unintentional edits you made). Then go to your new article, click in the edit window, click CTRL-V to paste, and replace the copied information with your own. That should help somewhat, I would think, instead of searching for templates. ::I also think you shouldn't have a problem with things being edited on this site, especially if you use the same name as other sources (i.e. USS Enterprise) but create a separate section with your fan-fiction-specific information in it. I have a few articles on here now (sorry for the delay, everyone, but we've just taken in Noel's 16 year old nephew -- talk about a quick learning curve!) and no one has really "interfered" with them. Creative and helpful suggestions and also correcting some grammatical errors and formating errors, yes. But I never, ever have felt my information has been "interfered with". ::Best thing to do, if you are afraid of people tampering with your articles, is to click the "Watch this page" area under summary on the edit before saving the page. Then your watchlist will show every time there has been an alteration. ::Also, if you are unsure of how an article should be laid out, there are many good examples on this wikia. The only thing I can suggest is to read, read, read then try to create that same style on your own articles. Try to separate areas logically. ::If you need help, just let one of us know. People here are giving constructive, not destructive, criticism to help work together to make this a great wikia! :) --usscantabrian 20:57, 22 February 2007 (UTC)